


Untitled Yuri on Ice!!! Hawaii five-0 crossover fic

by WolverineHowl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Have the same mother, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Steve and Danno are oblivious, They are half-siblings, This is a really random thought that popped into my head and now it won't leave, Victor Nikiforov is Danno's brother, Victor and Yuuri fly to Hawaii, Victor is a matchmaker, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverineHowl/pseuds/WolverineHowl
Summary: Victor only found out about the rest of his siblings when he was 10, after finding some correspondence from his mother to her ex-husband and their children. After realizing that he has family in America he reached out to them to try and get to know them. Although he starts talking to all his family members, he grows closest to Danno, seeing as he is the male closest to his age.When Victor and Yuuri are finished with their pair skate at World's they make plans to head to Hawaii to visit Victor's favorite brother and niece. And maybe invite them to their wedding, which just so happens is going to be taking place right there in Hawaii.





	Untitled Yuri on Ice!!! Hawaii five-0 crossover fic

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be posting any chapters just yet, but the first chapter should be up by the end of the week, just finishing my last touches.  
> I am mostly posting this beforehand to see if I get positive support, as that will motivate me to keep writing.  
> So, please leave your comments down below as to what you think might happen as well as your thoughts on the direction I am planning on taking.

As I have already said in the notes above, this is just a way for me to see if I get any feedback before I start posting. I have approximately 5000 words written in three chapters right now but have plans for it to be at least 20000 words. It is initially going to be from Danno's point of view as he explains how his weird family came to be and from there it will fast forward into a peek into Danno's life at the current time.

From there it will change to be in Victor's perspective as he also describes how he felt when he realized he had more family than he initially thought and how he grew his relationship with his favorite sibling Danny. After this it will again be a look into the current day to day of Victor while he is in Japan with Yuuri. After a couple of chapters of this they will prepare to leave for Hawaii. 

I have already mapped out what I want to be included in each chapter, but it may get longer than I had originally thought.

Again, please eave your comments 

WolverineHowl :)


End file.
